1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metering valve for dispensing a preferably cosmetic liquid, a device with such a metering valve, a process for producing such a metering valve, and use of such a metering valve or such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of “cosmetic liquid” includes in a narrow sense hair spray, hair lacquer, a deodorant, a foam, a gel, a coloring spray, a sunscreen or skin care agent or the like. Preferably, in a wider sense also other body care products, cleaning products, cosmetics, or the like, and also suspensions and fluids, especially with gaseous phases, are included. But other liquids, for example air fresheners, and especially also technical liquids and fluids, such as rust looseners or the like, can also be used. But for reasons of simplification and based on the focus of use often only cosmetic liquids are addressed below.
U.S. Patent Application 2003/0230603 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,916) discloses a device for metered atomization of a cosmetic liquid, a container which contains the liquid having a metering valve with a movable valve element in a valve housing. The valve element together with the valve housing forms a supply-side inlet valve and a dispensing-side outlet valve. The valve element is preferably provided with a slipped-on spray head or the like for dispensing and atomization of the liquid. By pressing down on the spray head, the valve element is moved axially, by which, first, the supply-side inlet value of the metering valve is closed and only then is the dispensing-side outlet valve of the metering valve opened. Then, the liquid which preferably contains a propellant can escape from the metering space formed in the valve housing and can be atomized and delivered by the connected spray head.
To achieve the desired sealing action between the valve element, on the one hand, and the valve housing, on the other, a seal is injected onto the movable valve element and seals axially when the inlet valve is closed. The known metering valve does not allow optimum sealing.